1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding connector for connecting signal wires, and more particularly to an improved securing structure for connecting an inner terminal for wire connection and an outer terminal for outer conductor connection.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 6 to 8 show a conventional shielding connector (disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent No. 2577272).
In these drawings, a shielding terminal is indicated by 61, and received by an insulating housing (not shown). The shielding terminal 61 is made up of a pair of inner terminals 62 connected to the core portion 80a of a shielded cable 80, an insulating terminal holding member 63 for holding the inner terminals 62, and an outer terminal connected to the outer conductor 80b of the shielded cable 80.
The terminal holding member 63 has terminal insertion holes 63a leading to both side surfaces. Punch insertion concaves 63b are formed directly above the terminal insertion holes 63a. The inner terminals 62 are secured to the terminal holding member in the following manner. As shown in FIG. 8A, the terminal main body 62b having a hole 62a is inserted into the terminal insertion holes 63a of the terminal holding member 63, so that the positions of the hole 62a and the punch insertion concaves 63b are adjusted to each other. The terminal holding member 63 is then pressed by a punch P, as shown in FIG. 8B, to plunge a part of the terminal holding member 63 in the hole 62a to form a plunge portion 63c, where the securing of the inner terminal 62 to the terminal holding member 63 is conducted.
Japanese Utility Model No. 2515586 discloses a structure shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B as a technique for preventing the outer conductor of a shielded cable from coming into contact with a terminal.
As shown in FIG. 9A, an opening 65a is formed through the side wall in the vicinity of the inset edge of a terminal 62' of an insulating housing 65. A mallet 66 which opens and closes the opening 65a is connected to the insulating housing 65 via a long band 67. The mallet 66 is provided with a pair of holding members 68. When the opening 65a is closed by the mallet 66, an exposed outer conductor 80c of the shielded cable 80 is held between a placement member 69 inside a terminal receiving chamber 65b and the holding members 68. A stopper 70 is provided to prevent the terminal 62' from slipping off backward.
With the above prior art, however, inserting the inner terminal 62 into the terminal holding member 63 is not enough adjust the positions. Therefore, an additional process of adjusting the hole 62a to the punch insertion concaves 63b is necessary, as well as the punch securing process. Furthermore, the jigs such as the punch P and a driving mechanism provided with such jigs result in a dramatic increase of the production costs.
In order to prevent contact between the outer conductor 80c and the terminal 62', the insulating housing 65 is provided with the movable mallet 66 having the opening 65a and the holding members 68. This makes the structure of the insulating housing 65 more complicated. There is another drawback that the hole formed on the housing reduces shielding effects.